Failed Lessons
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Vector is trying to teach his clone, Hector, how to be a prankster like him. Unfortunately, Hector is hardly 'prankster material,' something he's about to learn the hard way. - An art-trade with ProbableImpossibilities.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Failed Lessons**

**Humor**

**Vector, OC**

**Vector is trying to teach his clone, Hector, how to be a prankster like him. Unfortunately, Hector is hardly 'prankster material,' something he's about to learn the hard way. - An art-trade with ProbableImpossibilities.**

**(I own absolutely nothing here.)**

* * *

Failed Lessons

* * *

"So, Daddy," Hector said, raising his hands above his head, "what are we gonna learn today?"

Vector chuckled almost maniacally. "Today, Hector," he said, "I am going to teach you how to play pranks."

Hector's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yay," he exclaimed softly. "Just like Daddy. When do we start?"

Vector's chuckles increased.

"Right now."

* * *

First Victim: MERAG!

* * *

Hector looked down at the water balloon in his hands. "Um...Daddy?" went he. "What is this for?"

"Go over to Merag while she's handling her Baria flowers," Vector said. "Make sure she's not looking and let her have the water balloon."

"Let her have the water balloon," Hector thought.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

Vector then watched on as Hector went over to Merag in the palace.

Just as he had hoped. She was handling her flowers. There was no way that she would notice Hector.

No way at all.

Of course, Vector had completely forgotten that Hector was nice.

After hesitating a little bit, Hector gave Merag's dress a tug.

"What is he doing?" Vector thought, raising his nonexistent eyebrow.

"Hmm?" went Merag, stopping her work and looking down at the younger version of Vector. "Oh. What is it, Hector?"

Hector then turned towards his father.

"Let her have it!" Vector shouted mentally, his face quickly giving the command.

Hector nodded. Then he looked back to Merag...

And handed her the water balloon.

"Daddy told me to let you have this," he said.

"Oh?"

"HECTOR!"

* * *

Vector let out a huff as he returned to his hideout with Hector. "Did I do something wrong, Daddy?" Hector asked uneasily.

"Well," Vector began, "that wasn't a prank. Pranks are supposed to catch them off-guard."

"Oh," Hector breathed. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Vector sighed and touched his clone's shoulders. "Okay," he said. "Let's try this again. This time, we're going to do it right."

* * *

Second Victim: NASCH!

* * *

Vector was perked up a little bit by the time the second prank was ready to be enacted.

"Um," went Hector, holding a thin rope in his hands. "Daddy, I'm confused. How is this supposed to work again?"

What he was staring at was a bucket made out of Baria crystals that was hanging over Nasch's doorway. Filled to the brim with acid water, it was held in place only by a pulley system that Vector had rigged and a rope.

Rope that was resting in Hector's hands.

"Alright, it's really simple," Vector said, stepping away from underneath the acid water bucket. "When Nasch starts to walk out of his room, you give the rope a tug. That'll make it snap off the hook and it'll send the whole thing tumbling on top of Nasch. Okay?"

"Okay," Hector said with a nod. "Don't worry, Daddy. I'll do it right this time."

"I hope so," Vector thought with a sigh. "I've been wanting to see this for years."

Just then, the Barian Leader started to walk out of his bedroom. Grinning madly – even though he lacked an actual mouth – Vector stepped aside even more and prepared for the fireworks.

So imagine his surprise when he found that Nasch had not only walked out of his room, but was more than curious as to why he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "What's the matter now, Vector?" Nasch asked.

"Huh?" went Vector, stopping mid-laughter. "What are you talking about?"

"You look terrible. What's going on? As if I actually want to know."

"Who, me?" Vector asked. "Nothing." Then he looked over to his clone, pointing at the rope.

Hector gave a fierce nod.

Then he pulled on the rope.

Like a little child trying to see how strong the rope was.

If Vector had a mouth, his jaw would have dropped to the floor.

"Whatever," Nasch sighed. "I have to go and help Alit with his deck. Don't mess anything up around here."

With that, he walked down the hallway, his hands underneath his cape.

As soon as Nasch was out of eyeshot, however, Vector walked over to his clone and took hold of the rope. "Okay," Vector huffed, "I probably didn't explain that very well. But that's not how you pull on a rope. This is how you pull on a rope."

"Uh, Daddy," Hector began.

"Just watch, Hector."

Then Vector gave the rope a mighty tug.

And that, in turn, made him the victim of his own acidic trap.

"Sorry," Hector said. "I tried to warn you."

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

"YEEEEOOOOOOW!"

"What happened!?" Nasch asked, racing back through the halls. "I thought I heard someone scream!"

"Daddy, it worked!" Hector said happily. "He's surprised."

"Y-Yes," Vector moaned, a charcoal heap on the ground. "He's very surprised."

* * *

Third Victim: MISAEL!

* * *

After recovering from his injuries, Vector handed Hector a thing of honey. "Okay," he said, "now this is a good joke. Before Misael starts brushing his hair, I want you to pour the contents of this all over his hairbrush. If he doesn't notice, he'll really be a honey-blond fool."

"Before he brushes," Hector said to himself, confirming what his father had said. "Okay. I got it. Don't worry. I won't mess up this time."

"I know you won't," Vector said with a chuckle. "Good luck, Hector."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

With a quick turn of his heels, Hector started racing down the hallways, honey in hand.

Then Vector started laughing like a maniac.

No way could Hector mess up that gag.

Right?

* * *

Hector snuck into Misael's room, all the while attempting his father's evil laugh. (It failed.)

"Now, where is the evil mastermind with that golden mane of wickedness?" Hector asked silently. ←[Acting like a superhero in a kid's comic book.]

It did not take him very long before he found his prey.

Misael was waking up, yawning a little bit as he got out of bed. Then he walked over to his stand and reached for his hairbrush.

"Wait!" Hector shouted.

"Huh?" went Misael, turning to the boy in question.

Standing straight, Hector then raced over to Misael's side and swiped the hairbrush from his hand.

Then he poured the honey on it, just as Vector had said.

But he did it right in front of Misael, much to his annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Misael grumbled.

"Here," Hector said, returning the hairbrush to its owner. "Now you can be a **real** honey-blond."

"Hector!" Vector mentally whined from behind Misael's door. "Can't this kid pull a single proper prank?"

* * *

After working with Hector for three more pranks; doodling in Durbe's storybooks – only for Hector to get hooked into story time when Durbe read aloud – curling Alit's hair in his sleep – only for Hector to end up wanting to brush it nice and smooth for him when he woke up – and trying to steal one of Gilag's Hand monsters and replace it with a Holy-Lightning monster – only to put them back because Hector thought it was wrong to make the owners worry – Vector could give only one answer to his question.

No. Hector could not.

* * *

**D.T.B: My half of an art trade with ProbableImpossibilities. Hopefully, it works. [looks at the pranks] Well, you guys tell me. Please review. :)**


End file.
